happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Lumpy's occupations
Lumpy is a character in Happy Tree Friends who the writers rely on for something to go wrong. He's their fall-guy, the series' anti-fail-safe. When something needs to go wrong, Lumpy's there to make it happen, and it's no wonder that he has been given so many jobs; in fact, he has held the most in the series. This is mainly because many of them require skill, concentration, and finesse, qualities Lumpy does not possess. So far, he has been given +40 different jobs and roles, usually with disastrous consequences. Another reason why Lumpy's careers get a more thorough explanation than, for example, The Mole and Handy, who are often seen with him, is because The Mole doesn't know what's going on, so it's just mistake after mistake. Handy doesn't have any hands, so he cannot perform certain actions that would stop many deaths and injuries in the show, and these two designs can be fairly repetitive compared to Lumpy. Lumpy makes a mistake or a misjudgment and can try to compensate, and this allows an even greater variety of ways the situation can go from bad to worse, which is why he is used so frequently. There are times, however, when Lumpy can do a job competently and without incident. It was explained that Lumpy sometimes does this to make him unpredictable. For example, Lumpy did a good job as a doctor in Party Animal and A Sight for Sore Eyes (at least to Russell), demolished most of a playground in All Work and No Play, was a very good, if vain, surfer in Wipe Out!, was able to subdue a giant squid using only a mousetrap in Doggone It, and was able to exorcise Cub in Read 'em and Weep. Race-Car Driver Lumpy played this role in Wheelin' and Dealin', which is also his first occupation ever. Although this was only a small role, Lumpy's incompetence still shows through here. He was wearing a snorkel and goggles instead of proper racer's gear, and his car's wheels were clearly in bad shape, of poor quality and didn't have any semblance of an axle to keep it stuck to the chassis or work in the first place (however when they were stolen they were proven functional, and though they did fall off at the end, that can be attributed to how hastily they were attached). He also somehow managed to detonate his car trying to start the engine up, yet still won the race. How he got there in the literal flaming wreck of a car he rode was never explained. Though it should be taking into consideration that he was much better prepared for the race than Lifty and Shifty were. Carny Lumpy played this role in Pitchin' Impossible. While he wasn't outright terrible at the job, he did make some poor judgments, such as giving The Mole some balls to throw in his game. He also didn't stop The Mole after his first throw, despite how obviously wrong the game was going. To be fair though with what was going on, he didn't really have the chance to stop The Mole from throwing the second ball. Butcher Lumpy played this role in Meat Me for Lunch. There was nothing here to suggest he was incompetent (unless one counts the fact that he was using a plunger as a weapon, but he was still able to get the job done and to put it bluntly, there could have been a clogged toilet in the shop's bathroom when the robbery occurred). However, he was slightly unethical, seeing as he sold raccoon meat to Petunia, eyes and all. The reason why this is considered unethical is that although it's technically not cannibalism, the Happy Tree Friends are on the same intelligence level as humans, and are usually far less barbaric, and thus wouldn't even think of killing, and eating each other in most circumstances. Fisherman Lumpy played this role in Off the Hook and Sea What I Found. In Off the Hook he wasn't incompetent and the disaster was simply down to bad timing between him and Russell. In fact, it could be argued that he is a very good fisherman, able to wrestle in a Happy Tree Friend, which is most likely larger than any fish he was hoping for and also managing to do it through coral reefs and mines. It could be argued though that he shouldn't have been fishing so close to a naval minefield. In Sea What I Found he was with Russell again, but this time fishing with him. Once again, no true incompetence was displayed. He and Russell even managed to find a treasure map by chance. He also had the correct equipment for the job on both occasions, making it clear that he is more competent at this job than most. Fisherman Lumpy.jpg|Lumpy In Off the Hook. Fisherman Lumpy 2.jpg|Lumpy about to go fishing with Russell. Bus Driver Lumpy played this role in Happy Trails Pt. 1 and From A to Zoo. in Happy Trails, he was at least competent when he was driving, but he was too easily distracted by what was going on around him and certainly should have never stepped away from the wheel, which was one of the reasons why the bus crashed. In From A to Zoo, he wasn't driving for very long, but it is safe to assume that his driving was at least competent, because he only crashed in this episode because of the baboon that had snuck on board. That being said, there is a general trend, that is, when Lumpy plays a bus driver, he is always the reason why the characters die or are set up to die. S1E27 The Bus Driver.png|Bus driver Lumpy with uniform. Bus Driver Lumpy 2.jpg|Bus driver Lumpy without uniform. Skating Rink Worker Lumpy plays this role in Rink Hijinks, in which he wasn't exactly incompetent. He was, however, a little inattentive while working, as he didn't notice Flaky flying towards his buffer at all. He did not even take in what was happening until she was starting to shred. He also had an odd choice of clothing; he had boxer shorts on and was wearing skis instead of rollerblades, obviously signifying that he was having another one of his many stupid moments in the series. However, he might have worn the skis to keep himself balanced. Farmer Lumpy played this role in Milkin' It, Aw, Shucks!, and Peas in a Pod. In Milkin' It, he was shown to be incompetent at protecting his livestock from Lifty and Shifty, because they managed to steal an entire cow (as opposed to some meat in Meat Me for Lunch). It was clear that he didn't want to lose his livestock because he got killed trying to stop them. In Aw, Shucks! he was shown to be a much more competent farmer, at least with planting crops, because he was able to grow a corn cob to a size larger than himself. It even won a prize in the county fair. However, he wasn't very skillful at deterring a persistent crow from his farm. Though he did enough to protect the giant corn cob from the crow. The mark against him is that he got too much emotionally involved with his corn cob, to the extent of starving himself for his corn cob. In Peas in a Pod, he had a whole Pod Lumpy workforce at his disposal; however, this doesn't show if he was incompetent or any good at farming in this episode. (However, he got tired after chopping only a few pieces of wood, which questions his work ethic). It was purely down to chance that he had found the alien seed. However, he was definitely able to take advantage of the opportunity, because he used them to maximize his farm's productivity (and to clean his house) with no effort from him at all (although this did eventually go wrong for the town). As the Blurb points out though, he did not notice the difference between the alien seed and the normal seeds when he clearly should have. Farmer Lumpy.jpg|Angry Lumpy. Farmer Lumpy 2.jpg|Lumpy the farmer. School Play Director Lumpy played this role in Class Act, he was at least fairly competent at the job, because he was able to organize the play properly, and it was shaping up to be a good performance. However, his lack of judgment was his downfall in this job. He insisted that the play continues even after Sniffles, Giggles, and Flaky were all horribly injured. He also ran away when things got too out of hand, which isn't really what a director should have done. He should have kept trying to control the situation, instead, he bailed out. However, he definitely knew what he wanted to do in the play. He understood very clearly, on an emotional level, Toothy's beautiful singing in such an emotional situation. He also should have known to never put Nutty, and someone dressed as a candy cane in the same place. Director Lumpy.jpg|Action! S2E10 Lumpy School Play Director.png|Lumpy and Toothy. Magician Lumpy played this role in I Get a Trick Out of You, it was clear that Lumpy knew the magic tricks he was trying to perform, he was able to do some successfully, such as appearing in a puff of smoke, making flowers appear from his hat, and to make blood disappear on a newspaper. There were many other tricks, however, he was no good at, such as pulling a bird out of his hat, mainly because he couldn't keep it alive long enough for the trick, he sawed Cuddles in half literally, but, to his credit, he was able to leave the intestines intact, and he managed to kill himself trying to disappear in a puff of smoke. Magician Lumpy.jpg|The great Lumpini can turn a magic show into a tragic show... in the blink of an eye! I_Get_a_Trick_Out_of_You.jpg|You probably know what'll happen next. Lumberjack Lumpy played this role in Out on a Limb and Kringle Tree, In Out on a Limb, he was mostly competent, as he knew how to cut down trees, and was even good enough to almost cut the tree's base away before it fell over, but didn't understand that it would fall over when the base is only a sliver of what it was before. Because of this, he was unable to get away in time, and his leg was crushed into the ground, which led to his leg being amputated, slowly and painfully, when he could have run to the other side or around the tree when it started to fall. Unsurprisingly, he also cut off the wrong leg and had to work on the right one after that, too. He also played this role in Kringle Tree, where he was very incompetent due to not noticing that Giggles was in the way, and crushing her head. Convenience Store Clerk Lumpy played this role in Icy You. He was clearly shown to be incompetent at this job, as he was clearly slacking off from his duties, and somehow managed to get his tongue stuck on some hot dog rollers. Lumpy's predicament allowed Nutty to steal masses of candy from the store. Also, when he managed to get a mop and clean up the gory mess Nutty left, the rollers were still stuck on his tongue. Grave Digger Lumpy played this role in Remains to be Seen and Can't Stop Coffin. In Remains to be Seen, he was clearly competent at his job, as he had successfully buried all of the dead Happy Tree Friends without incident, and was even able to pile a mountain of dirt onto zombie Nutty, reburying him in the process. However, in Can't Stop Coffin, he acted very differently. First of all, he was burying a casket without a body, and he did not understand that a fire at a gravesite was very unusual (though he might have noticed this, and maybe questioned it, which would explain why he was watering the grave). However, there were some points that weren't his fault, such as, he happened to be wearing headphones, so he was unable to hear Cuddles screaming. He also wasn't looking at the casket; after all, his job only warrants him to pour dirt on it, there wasn't really any need to look. Addrfrhthbgh.png|Lumpy as a grave digger. Grave Digger Lumpy 2.jpg|A good reason to check the inside of a coffin before burial. Ski Patroller Lumpy played this role in Ski Patrol, wherein which his stupidity and failure was at its best, and, despite the narrator's confusing instructions and the fact he was new to the job, he was clearly unable to handle even the simplest situations with any degree of competence. His first job, putting trash in the bin, he did manage correctly, granted, he accidentally sent the ski-lift into an impossible speed (by accident) and killed an uncountable amount of Happy Tree Friends. Applying oxygen to Toothy failed just as badly, through a combination of the narrator's misguidance and his inexperience; he was able to turn on the oxygen but was unable to get the job done correctly to stop Toothy floating away, not even thinking of grabbing Toothy or pulling the mask away from his mouth. When he found Cuddles injured with a broken leg, he did the correct thing and tied a splint, however, he crushed Cuddles' leg because he tied it far too tightly, as per the narrator's misguidance. Next, he was given a helicopter and didn't know how to use it, even when he said he did, and this injured Cuddles further, injured/killed a few woodland creatures, and, presumably, caused damage to the forest. He even managed to launch Cuddles' gurney into the ambulance, pushing it over a cliff and setting it up to be destroyed by the oxygen tank from earlier. As the last task, he was somehow able to turn chapped lips into a fatal situation, but possibly due to the film skipping and the ludicrous amount of steps, managed to rip open Giggles and store a boot and scissors in her, ultimately killing her. However, looking at the steps we do know, he seems to have done exactly what he was supposed to. In all of this, Lumpy might have decided he was not doing anything wrong because the narrator kept saying things like, "first-rate job, cadet!", "Fantastic! Your skills are like a breath of fresh air!", "Outstanding! That's a high we can all enjoy!", "There! Wasn't that easy!", "Well done, trainee! Congratulations!", "Take pride in your duty, knowing that the slopes are a safer place with you on them!" after each and every situation that Lumpy botched. Amusement Park Owner Lumpy played this role in The Wrong Side of the Tracks which shows that he is an absolutely dreadful amusement park owner. First, he left various construction materials around his park (which is what leads to Mime's death). Then he tries to repair a ride without evacuating the riders, though in that situation, there was no way whatsoever to evacuate the riders without killing them, which he managed to avoid. Instead of looking for a piece of the track he was missing, he decided to improvise, and use a pencil instead of a steel pin, which eventually comes back to haunt him. He also let Nutty into the restricted area (or more likely didn't even notice him ) and he ends up killing him. However, it is unknown exactly where Nutty was, and he might not have been in a restricted area at all. He then ignores the blueprints of the roller-coaster, and lets people on-board, when clearly it was still broken. He also ignores Mime's corpse on the board and even puts it on the ride. He doesn't tell the passengers to keep their limbs in the ride, which leads to Cuddles' death. He leaves a block of glass (that clearly has no purpose there) on the ride, and after he sees the ride is going wrong, he doesn't think of turning it off, though, since most roller coasters rely on forward momentum alone to keep the cars going after the very beginning, turning the coaster off would have done nothing. The moral of the episode, in the end, sums it up, "If a job is worth doing, it is worth doing right." As a strike for his competence though, when things went wrong the first time, he did know to close and repair the coaster. Truck Driver Lumpy is mostly a competent truck driver. In From Hero to Eternity, he was able to avoid a giant cut-in-half-snowball rolling towards his truck. It was Splendid's incompetence that led to his death. In Without a Hitch, it was Flippy's fault for running into the middle of the road on a dark, rainy night in the first place, in this situation, no one would have been able to avoid hitting him. And it was Flaky's paranoia while driving that caused the disasters in the episode in the first place. Truck Driver Lumpy.jpg|Lumpy as a truck driver in Without a Hitch. Truck Driver Lumpy 2.jpg|Lumpy the truck driver. Doctor He had this role in Party Animal, and he was surprisingly competent at this job. He successfully healed Flaky, and he knew that peanuts were the reason for her allergic reaction, and even prevented another one by swatting the peanuts out of Mime's hand when he tried to offer her them (however, Flaky may have told him this). Although, it must be said that his competence here was most likely due to the fact that it was only a small part in the episode, and he was needed for the plot to get back to the house. Sheriff/Police Officer Lumpy had this role in three times in the series so far. In Don't Yank My Chain he was at his absolute worst. He easily got fooled by Lifty & Shifty's clumsy disguises and refused to listen to Handy. He forgot to lock the cell where he jailed Handy and The Mole, and he threw away a piece of cloth that could have been used to track down both of them. In addition to being stupid, he was also power-hungry and abusive. It was shown by his treatment of The Mole and Handy. He beat them up, and he shackled them to an iron ball. In A Bit of a Pickle, he seems to have improved, as he was able to tell when Lammy was speeding and knew that something was wrong when she didn't stop. He proceeded to pull her over, and execute a take-down (although it was unethical to taze her in the eye, and she didn't even put up a fight, but she did completely ignore his orders, and her movements could have been confused for an attempt to attack him) without killing anyone (with the debatable exception of Cuddles). In A Vicious Cycle, he is a police officer for a third time, but this time wearing a different uniform, and with Disco Bear as his partner. In this role, they are chasing after Flippy but before he is caught, he is disintegrated by lightning. He did seem somewhat competent in this episode, but his usual stupidity persisted as he was shown to be drinking a beer (which is not what any policeman would do on duty (though with the threat seeming to be eliminated, it is possible he wasn't on duty any more), and he also was eating out of Disco Bear's severed head. S3E13 Admin Lumpy.png|Freeze, sucker! Sheriff Lumpy.jpg|Officer Lumpy and his trusted hound. S4E5 Lumpy, Pop and Disco Bear.png|Policemen on break. S4E5 VC Rudy.png|Buddy cops. (and Rudy ;)) S4E5 AVC Lumpy, Pop and Cub.png|Investigating a crime. Animal Control In his role in Doggone It, he was mostly competent in doing his job, even if he was slow in "connecting the dots" between Whistle's behavior, and whistling sounds. He also seems to be very good with his job, as he single-handily dispatched the giant squid using only a mousetrap, but had difficulty dealing with Whistle the dog. Overall, if Lifty & Shifty hadn't arrived with their whistle-like dogs, Lumpy would have succeeded in getting Whistle. His assumption that only Whistle would go crazy after hearing whistle-like sounds is not stupid, but rather a failure of imagination. He is also the only one to figure out what causes Whistle to go crazy. Construction Worker Lumpy was a construction worker in Concrete Solution, and in All Work and No Play. In Concrete Solution, Lumpy was both competent and stupid at the same time in this job as a construction worker. The way he handled the nail gun was plain idiotic, which shows his incompetence, and he should have known that the bag of cement was really a bag of sugar (although to his defense, who would have expected a bag of sugar to be mixed up with bags of cement? And they did look very similar). However, without Handy and The Mole's help, he was able to complete the bridge and opened it for traffic, which shows that he does know how to construct things, and if Nutty hadn't accidentally switched the sugar and cement bags, it would have been a successful bridge opening. In All Work and No Play, he was dismantling a playground. It should be taken into account that the deaths in this episode were the fault of Nutty, Lammy, and Sniffles for entering and playing on what was clearly a demolition site, while Lumpy was simply on his lunch break, which he had the legal right to take. Constructor Lumpy.jpg|When Lumpy is holding a nail gun, RUN! S4E2 All Work Lumpy eating.png|Lumpy eating on the job. S4E2 All Work Lumpy.png|Let's do it! Seaman He has this role in Sea What I Found where he clearly had no experience at sea, as he does not know the difference between the waves of the sea, and the waves of a washing machine, and when Russell was under the sea looking for lost treasure, Lumpy shouldn't have been asleep on the watch, and he really shouldn't have stepped on the hose that gives oxygen to Russell. In his defense, this wasn't a professional job, but instead, a random occurrence, so it's understandable that he was inexperienced. Plumber In Wishy Washy, he was very incompetent as a plumber. He not only failed to unclog Petunia's toilet, but also made it worse. When he tried fixing the pipes in the basement, he inadvertently killed Disco Bear and himself, flooded the basement with dirty water, and caused all of Petunia's pipes to carry only dirty water. Firefighter He had this job in Who's to Flame? and in See You Later, Elevator. There isn't really enough information in Who's to Flame? to deduce whether or not he was stupid or incompetent in his job. It's not really his fault he couldn't hear Mime on the phone, and presumably, nobody called him to the scene of the fire. Though, it was ironic of him to be playing with matches, considering his job, though it could be said that he was doing so in a safe, not reckless, way. In See You Later, Elevator, he is mostly incompetent in this role, due to the fact he couldn't even climb a few steps without becoming out of breath, tried to use an elevator while the building was on fire, managed to slice open Mime' head with an axe (though he didn't know the doors would open at that precise moment), and slid down Cuddles' intestines (though this is not stupid or incompetent as Cuddles was already dead and it got him exactly where he needed to be very quickly). However, he did manage to save one Happy Tree Friend from the elevator (Giggles) but she wasn't carried far away enough to be safe. Lumpy also used CPR on Cuddles' already dead lower half, which is obviously meaningless. Fireman Lumpy.jpg|Fireman Lumpy answers a call. S3E14 Fireman steps.png|Lumpy, exhausted from walking three steps. Sanitation Engineer Lumpy in Every Litter Bit Hurts is not so much stupid as he was wasteful, selfish, and careless in doing his job. He had no interest in saving the environment. Though to be fair, his job had nothing to do with saving the environment. Garbageman Lumpy.jpg|Expect Lumpy to ruin a perfectly good lake. Genie As a genie, in As You Wish, he is capable of granting the wish of his wishers. For example, he gave Nutty a giant lollipop, Sniffles a rocket, Disco Bear a giant disco ball, and Shifty and Lifty a balloon and a bag of coins, all to their great delight. Except for the bag of coins, the fact that those wishes later lead to their deaths is not Lumpy's fault but to either their own actions, or to others (ex. sunlight, Shifty and Lifty, etc), but not Lumpy. However, he did goof when he set Cub on fire and turned Shifty and Lifty's balloon into a bag of coins. It could be argued that Pop and Shifty & Lifty's wishes were not stated with that much detail and genies in most pieces of fiction take all wishes literally, causing Lumpy to mess up, thus leading to their demise. Scoutmaster In Take a Hike, Lumpy is incompetent at being a scoutmaster. He failed to properly monitor his campers. While Flaky's death is her own fault, Toothy's snakebite is technically also his own fault, and Nutty's death cannot be directly attributed to Lumpy, he was still ultimately responsible for their well-being. He directly caused the injury of Cuddles and made Sniffles' situation much worse (though he had no way of knowing what was underwater at that particular spot). He wasted drinking water by using it to shave when he could have used water from the nearby lake. He permitted, or at least didn't prevent, Petunia from drinking toxic water. And while it was not his fault the bear was provoked, his failure to see the stable bridge caused the death of his campers. Overall, while events conspired against him, Lumpy, by his incompetence, made the situation worse. Ship Captain Lumpy is shown to be a ship captain in Snow Place to Go. He seemed incompetent, as he sailed the ship into an iceberg and also didn't seem to know how to work a flare gun. Woodchipper He was seen as a woodchipper in Gems the Breaks and didn't seem too incompetent and it wasn't his fault that Cuddles, Sniffles, and Toothy died. Later on, he got a drink, but it is unclear if he did so while slacking off, or because he was on a break, or because he already finished his job. Ringmaster In Mime to Five Lumpy's management of his circus is not really incompetent, overall. He did not do anything stupid in this job. Rather, it was the combination of Mime's inability to speak, and Toothy's misunderstanding of Lumpy's clear instructions, that caused the disaster. Rather, in this job, he shows he is greedy, selfish, and bossy. Surgeon In his job as a surgeon, he showed a mixture of stupidity and intelligence. In A Change of Heart, he was intelligent enough to successfully implant a heart of a whale on a bear without the bear dying, but was stupid to do so because he lost the other normal-sized hearts. He was also extremely unethical in the treatment of both Disco Bear and Giggles. In Chew Said a Mouthful, he shows that he is able to correct and repair Nutty's jaw, found an alternative to the wiring that Nutty demonstrated a refusal to keep, and even recommend apple juice to Nutty after he showed that he was hungry. He can also perform eye surgery. The only thing he did wrong is that he didn't notice that the glass eye of Toothy was replaced by a jawbreaker, and he seemed to care more about golf than in operating on Toothy. Rather, it is Nutty's stupidity that caused most of the disasters in the first place. In I Nub You, Lumpy again showed again he can be stupid and skillful at the same time. He was able to save Handy and Petunia's life even after they were sliced to bits by the pinsetter, and he was able to successfully sew them together (which should have been impossible). The fact that he sewed them together back to back, however, and the fact that he amputated his own arms in the process, shows his extreme lack of common sense. Amputee Surgeon.jpg|How did Lumpy manage to complete the surgery despite losing his hands? Ask Handy! Surgeon Lumpy.jpg|The way Lumpy applies an "anesthetic". Newspaper Editor In See What Develops Lumpy shows that he has only limited skills in managing people when he selected an obviously unqualified Mole to be the photographer and didn't notice Cuddles' freezing and death though, to be fair, no one did. However, he was successful in developing a piece of flesh, as the others would just throw the flesh away instead of trying to develop it. He also noticed that the paper was lacking pictures and set to try to fix it. Lookout In Idol Curiosity, Lumpy was incompetent as a lookout. First, he mistakes the ice cube on Toothy’s drink as an iceberg (although to be fair, from where he was from, it did look like an iceberg). Second, he missed the real iceberg that later sunk the ship (though this is more the fault of Mole and whoever hired him for the job and he might have not noticed the iceberg due to him laughing it off with Toothy). However, it could be argued that Lumpy’s mistakes were caused by the cursed idol. Optometrist In A Sight for Sore Eyes Lumpy is a competent optometrist. Despite using dirty gloves, he was able to successfully prescribe contact lens to Russell. His actions regarding The Mole and the seeing eye dog was not particularly stupid because as long as The Mole had the dog, nothing wrong happened. Rather, it was a combination of actions that Lumpy had nothing to do with what caused the disasters that happened. However, he (debatably) gave Sniffles glasses that didn't work for him which lead to his death. This could have been Sniffles' fault though seeing as he got Russell's prescription perfect and there are many things a patient can do wrong to cause their prescriptions to come out wrong. Surfer In Wipe Out!, contrary to most of his previous roles, he was a very good surfer. He won multiple championships, was able to make complicated surfing moves that impressed and wowed Petunia, Giggles, and Toothy, and if he hadn't been killed, most probably would have won another surfing championship. He only failed because Cro-Marmot changed the sea to ice. In fact, he could be considered a legendary surfer, due to the fact that the trophy for the competition is actually a golden statue of Lumpy, and even when he lost, the winning surfer, Cro-Marmot, received a Lumpy trophy, indicating that the winners of the competition, whoever it was, was honored by giving them a statue of Lumpy. Wipe Out!.jpg|Cowabunga! Screen shot 2012-05-17 at 10.27.45 PM.png|Lumpy the surfer. Mailman In Letter Late than Never, Lumpy was an unethical mailman. He not only reads other people’s mail, but he also vandalizes the letters he reads. He rifled through the packages of others. He ate the chocolate off one package, and he wore the sweater that was meant for Giggles, stretching it in the process. He might be dedicated to delivering the mail, but he really needs to be more ethical. Lumpy struggled to deliver mail in the face of Toothy’s tortoise, however, it would be unfair to fault him for this because facing killer tortoises determined to kill the mailman isn’t really part of the job description of a mailman. However, using the packages he was meant to deliver to fight the turtle is clearly irresponsible. It was in the delivery of Cub that Lumpy shows his stupidity and incompetence. He first picks up a box without (presumably) any mail markings on it. He assumes it is for Cuddles without any proof whatsoever. However, this could have been one of the packages he ruffled through and therefore did have mail markings. He then squeezes it on Cuddles' mail slot when it would not fit. But the biggest strike against Lumpy is that he should have known that there is a baby in the box when he is carrying it from his truck to Cuddles’ door. Backup Guitarist In a Jam portrayed him fairly competent. He played the electric guitar well and contributed to the fame of Happy Tree Band. The only thing that he did wrong was to select Cuddles as a replacement for Russell, and it could be argued that he selected him due to his missing of an eye, like Russell. He wasn't really paying attention to the bad things happening, and continues to "rock out". Cuddles isn't able to play, so in a stage the performance is done in playback, as it appears from the sound uninterrupted, though Cuddles unplugs the jack of his guitar. It was Cuddles' meddling that caused the concert to prematurely end. Psychiatrist In Double Whammy Part I, until he hypnotized himself into a chicken, Lumpy did not do anything wrong as a psychiatrist. His ideas and techniques were sensible. When Flippy was about to flip, he shows enough presence of mind (that is not present in the other characters) to dump water on him to prevent him from flipping. His two suggestions—meditation and using a squeezable stress reliever—even if they ultimately failed, were good ideas and were not stupid as they were, at times, able to prevent Flippy from flipping out. The only marks against him are the hypnotism fiasco which leads to the failure of the whole effort and using very poorly planned ink blots causing him to flip (though this might have been intentional). Priest/Exorcist In Read 'em and Weep, he was a competent exorcist. While he was able to remove the Demon from Cub's body, he somehow swallowed the demon alive. And even that could not be a mark against him since during Cub's funeral, he was in control of the demon, and there was no indication that Lumpy was possessed. S3E1 Holy moose.png|Lumpy as a Priest/Exorcist. S3E1 The demon.png|The power of Lumpy compels you! Toy Store Manager Lumpy shows his greedy and ruthless side in We're Scrooged! He is greedy, bossy, and uncaring of his employees' welfare as a manager. He has good business sense as he was able to boost his store's profits, but was undone by his lack of common sense and greed. Though, as the Blurb points out, he stores items on the top shelf that are very unsafe to keep there. Milkman This was not an actual job of Lumpy as of yet, as it was only seen in Nutty's imagination (as seen in A Sucker for Love, Part 2). In Nutty's imagination, Lumpy delivers milk bottles to Nutty. However, he is soon shown to have come out of Nutty's house with chocolate smeared all over his mouth, having most likely eaten Nutty's chocolate "children". Nutty gets angered by this and is soon sent to jail for an unknown reason (possibly for killing or attempting to kill Lumpy). Carol Singer In Kringle Karols, Deck the Halls, and We Wish You Lumpy was shown to be an excellent singer. It wasn't his ignorance or meddling that lead to the deaths and near-deaths of the others and he didn't do anything odd or unusual and sings the right lines in all cases. Carolling.jpg|Lumpy and friends wish you happy holidays! Teacher Lumpy plays this role in (arguably) From A to Zoo and Something Fishy. In From A to Zoo, he was shown to be both dedicated and caring, and very incompetent, as we've come to expect of Lumpy. Straight off the bat, he let the kids out of his sight, he was unable to save Sniffles and, when trying to save Sniffles, got Petunia killed. Even if it was Cuddles' fault that Toothy died, he didn't even notice Toothy got killed because of his inattention. He even managed to traumatize Flaky trying to get her away from the yellow chicks. Not only that, he was even unable to understand that there was a baboon in place of Sniffles, the same one that had killed him earlier. In Something Fishy, it was a lesser role, but with just as disastrous results, at the beginning of the episode, it is fair to assume he at least knows the subject he is teaching. Later on, because he was rushing, put Russell's Piranha's fishbowl on Russell's head instead of a space helmet, setting up for Russell, Mime, and Sniffles to be killed. Street Sweeper Lumpy is driving a street sweeper in Cubtron Z, but he accidentally ends up running over Cub. Motion Picture Projectionist Lumpy is in charge of projecting a film at the theaters in Happy New Year. He messes this job up as he loses control of the film, which ties him and slices him to pieces. Doughnut Baker In The Chokes on You, Lumpy is seen working in a doughnut shop alongside with The Mole. His main task was simply to put the dough into a deep-fryer and then on a conveyor belt (as donuts). However, he decides to eat on the job, putting one doughnut in his mouth. Without chewing at all, he swallows the doughnut and chokes on it. This causes disastrous results, such as getting stabbed by a knife and burning his hand in the deep-fryer. Even if The Mole was responsible for Lumpy's death, Lumpy himself directly caused his gory injuries, but indirectly caused his death. The Mole does, also, make doughnuts from Lumpy's swollen hand. Daredevil watches from behind to see Lumpy fail.]] In Brake the Cycle, Lumpy is seen in a daredevil jumpsuit and helmet similar to the outfit of Evil Kinevil, preparing to ride his motorcycle off a ramp and over a cliff to the other side. He pours some gasoline into his motorcycle, but pours in too much, inadvertently leading to his death. Toothy passes by on his speeding bike and the flames combine with the spilled gas, setting Lumpy on fire. Despite this, he succeeds to perform his stunt, crushing Toothy. However, by the time he reaches the other side of the cliff, he has been reduced to a skeleton. Reporter Lumpy is seen as a reporter in the episode Breaking Wind. He seemed competent enough in this job and was brave for reporting so near a tornado. And it was his reporting that alerted Splendid of the tornado. It was Splendid and Petunia who should shoulder the blame for all the disasters in this episode. Santa Claus In No Time Like the Present, Lumpy is Santa Claus. He does a fairly adequate job at his task of delivering presents and even managed to hide away before being spotted by Handy. Perhaps his only role of stupidity was bringing Handy a pair of mittens as his present, as a twist of irony. He is also Santa Claus in Just Be Claus. Unlike the previously mentioned episode, Lumpy is seen flying with his reindeer and with his sleigh, until he bumped into Splendid while he was flying, which got him killed. S3E23 10.png|Santa just can't have the complete package. S3E23 Aha.png|Here he has Santa's suit and belt. Santalump.png|And here he has the flying sleigh and a beard but no suit. Lifeguard Lumpy serves as a lifeguard at a beach in You're Kraken Me Up. He is mostly incompetent at this job, although he notices Russell injured instantly, when he jumps off from his chair to rescue him, he decapitates Petunia. Also, he doesn't seem to notice the squid manipulating Giggles and tries to give her mouth-to-mouth, causing him to lose the end of his snout. However, most others are oblivious to the manipulation, such as Lammy, Cuddles, and Russell (before he died). At the end, Lumpy didn't notice Cub manipulated either and gave him milk. S4E1 You're Kraken me up Beach.png|Lifeguard Lumpy on the lookout. S4E1 Lifeguardlumpy.png|Lumpy is going to save someone. Gas Station worker He is seen working at a gas station in Spare Tire. While on the job, Lumpy abandons his duty to stop Pop from smoking (though this actually is part of the job description). His customer, the Mole, drives off and bursts a gasoline pipe, unknowingly causing a leakage. Lumpy then throws Pop's match into the puddle of gasoline and inevitably causes several deaths. To conclude, Lumpy was mostly competent, as The Mole really should have waited until the gas tank was full and at least paid for his gas before leaving. S4E7 Lumpy's Got a new Job.png|Lumpy as a Gas Station worker. S4E7 Spare Tire Pop and Lumpy.png|Smoking is bad for you! Camp Counselor Lumpy has this occupation in Camp Pokeneyeout. He is seen blowing a trumpet (which was likely a failed attempt to stop the chaos happening all around him) until a rock gets stuck in it. He later manages to blow it out of his instrument but causes it to knock over a large boulder that kills Toothy and Cuddles. Janitor In Dream Job, Lumpy is a janitor at a hotel. He arrives in Sniffles' room to mop the floor but then decides to watch television. Since Sniffles' dream helmet was hooked to the TV, Lumpy then turns Sniffles' dream into a nightmare and ends up scarring him. However, he had no way of knowing that this would happen. In the end, Lumpy leaves Sniffles' room without even cleaning it. S4E9 Lumpy Comes.png|Lumpy as a janitor. S4E9 Lumpy Relaxing.png|Slacking on the job once again. Fertilizer Delivery Truck Driver In An Inconvenient Tooth, Lumpy drives a truck meant for delivering fertilizer, he's even wears a hat with the fertilizer's brand picture on it. He crashes the truck however and spills the boxes fertilizer all over the ground. The fertilizer causes one of his antlers to grow, having the same effect on Toothy's front teeth as shown earlier in the episode. AIT_Lumpy_appears.png Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe Category:Lists Category:Main Characters